1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to waste water treatment, and more particularly to a clarifier placed in a waste water flow channel.
2. Prior Art
In conventional waste water treatment processes a portion or all of the waste water is diverted to a settling pond or a flow channel. There the solids contained in the waste water are separated out by settling or chemical treatment. The purified water is then returned to the main waste water stream for final disposition.
In an effort to overcome these prior art problems, applicant's aforementioned patent application discloses an apparatus and process which overcomes these prior art difficulties. However, it is very desirable to further increase the rate of clarifying the waste water.